To Dabble in Drabbles
by Banna-nannas
Summary: A collection of short works dedicated to John & Anna Bates (and any Baby Bateses). In no particular order or place in time; modern or otherwise. :)
1. The Perfect Valentine

The Perfect Valentine

* * *

A man with a cane and a limp navigated the aisles of their local pharmacy. Nearby, his small son chattered on. The man browsed the shelves looking for a Valentine's gift for his wife. The sheer volume of cards, candies and everything heart-themed overwhelmed his senses. They always exchanged cards, but he wanted whatever he gave her to be special. Something that really let her know what she meant to him. To them. He was diving deeper into his thoughts when the boy grabbed his attention.

"Daddy, I want to get her Leonardo."

"Hmm? You want to get mommy the ninja turtle for Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head firmly.

The man took a breath and looked to the ceiling for a moment, smiling. "You know what, buddy? From you, that makes sense."

He reached out to tousle his son's hair gently and to steer him up the aisle further.

As they reached the end of the holiday selections, the boy whispered, "I like Leonardo."

The man chuckled. "I know you do, pal."


	2. All the Pies

All the Pies

* * *

Spring was just on the horizon. Birds chirped excitedly as they hopped from branch to branch on the trees that had just begun to bud. A chilly breeze passed by, but the streams of sunlight whispered a promise of warmer days to come. Anna smiled as she gazed out the small window, lost in her own thoughts, as the morning's dishes clanked softly against the side of the washbasin. Slowly, she was taken by a seeping awareness of being watched. The source sat in the periphery of her vision, stretched out in the chair at the table set, legs crossed at the ankle. Glasses rested on the end of his nose for the book he had chosen, held low in his lap. But that wasn't what his eyes were focusing on. He had been watching her for some time, glad for the task that held her attention, for it allowed him the time to study her.

She seemed brighter lately; sunnier. Normally, that wouldn't have been an unusual description for her. Before they'd met, it was as though he'd been living in a world of black and white. That was until she brought the color to his world. She became his sun. And then, her light had been snatched from them in recent years. Seeing it return to her eyes, filled him with pride. For all that she experienced and overcame, she rose. He was delighted to find her looking healthier, her appetite appearing to have returned with vigor. It had been a long while since her dresses and uniforms had fit her so well; barely any fabric sagged around her arms and middle anymore, and he was grateful for that. Now, as she worked before him, the apron she tied on drew out her curves. He couldn't help but smile remembering what those curves looked like uncovered. _Fuller_ , he thought. He wasn't sure if he was imagining her arms thicker, or her breasts more rounded, but he couldn't be made to think too much about it when they were positioned above him the night before. In the light of day, he allowed himself to dream on it. _There's just something about her just now_ , he mused.

"Your tea is going to go cold if you don't take a break from your brooding," she quipped as she tossed a smirk over her shoulder at him. His scrutiny was becoming unnerving.

He chuckled and brought his tea to his lips. She was right. It was cold.

"You have about two minutes to finish those biscuits before I snatch them up from you," she added, nodding at the three, untouched chocolate rounds on the saucer.

His eyebrow quirked. _Maybe she has been sneaking all the pie_ s.


	3. Steamy Banana

Steamy Banana

* * *

"Steamy banana, 11 o'clock"

Anna practically choked on the mimosa she was sipping. "Mary!" She gasped, as if she were able to produce any other sound at that moment. She didn't think a trip to the pool would be a mortifying experience, but then again, she underestimated her friend. It wasn't the first time, and it likely wouldn't be the last.

"What? Well, isn't he?" She smirked as she tipped her sunglasses low on her nose to allow herself unobstructed ogling.

The blush was just starting to leave Anna's cheeks as she snuck a quick peek. She rolled her eyes. Mary had taken amusement in the amount of tight-fitting men's swimsuits they'd seen while on holiday, quickly dubbing them "banana hammocks." The particular banana in question clasped his arms behind and across his body, stretching himself out on display as he readied himself for a dip. Beside her, Mary hummed in appreciation.

Barely suppressing her groan, Anna deadpanned, "Seriously?"

"Oh come on, he is steamy."

"He's preening."

"Oh, so what?"

"You're married."

"Again…so what? I'm just looking. No harm ever came from that," she quirked her eyebrow at Anna.

She could merely sigh in response, turning back towards the sun and wishing all the more for the men to return from their golf outing. She really would've much preferred to travel without the entourage, but the deal Matthew scored made it worth everyone's while to go in as a group. Hence, all the men wound up spending the morning and afternoon on the links, leaving the girls to their own devices. Cora and Sybil took the opportunity to schedule some pampering in the spa that morning, so Anna and Mary headed to the poolside, taking full advantage of the bar service delivered right to their lounge chairs.

 _At least I'll have John to myself for a few hours later_ , she mused.

* * *

An hour later:

Anna's phone dinged beside her, rousing her from the nap she'd fallen into.

"Oh God, what time is it?" She murmured. "I should flip before I'm half lobster."

She looked over at Mary, who was clearly in a deeper sleep than she had been in, her mouth parted slightly, head lolled to the side. Grabbing her phone, Anna turned over on her lounger and looked at her alerts.

- **Hey, beautiful, we're almost done here. Hope you're having as terrible a time without me as I am without you ;)**

She smiled at that. After all this time, he'd always manage to say the right thing. Mary always teased her about their "sickening sweetness," but she didn't care, it suited them.

Two more alerts came through just then. Her eyebrows crunched together at the sound. He must've not had much signal for them to become backed up like that. _How long ago was that first message sent?_

 **-Hey, Cora said you're at the pool, I'll be down in a bit.**

 **-Are you awake? Whether you fancy my company or not, here I come.**

She looked up quickly, eyes darting around the pool area. The last message was sent about five minutes before. She figured he'd be down any second. That is, until his voice rumbled behind her. She started in surprise, and began to look over her shoulder as he spoke, "Well, leave it to me to leave a swimsuit behind. This is all they had in the shop…"

"Steamy banana." The words fell out of her mouth before she could stop them. Her jaw slackened at the sight before her.

Bemused, he murmured, "I feel like a classic fool, but it was so bloody hot and I don't have anything else I'm willing to sacrifice to chlorine…"

"Bloody hot is right," she interrupted. Her arm slipped as she tried to twist herself up to sitting, practically falling on her face in the process, breaking her from her daze.

His lips twisted into an sly smile, "So…you like it, then?"

She bit her lip, blushing, and eyed him appreciatively.

The oversized towel draped across his shoulders did nothing to hide the tufts of hair scattered across his chest and front. His long legs were on full display, ending with a pair of sandals. And in between…. _Lord, have mercy…_ Green was always a great color for his Irish complexion, but here in the sun, putting all his assets on show, Anna almost forgot how to breathe.

His eyes crinkled as the smile spread across his face watching her look him over. He couldn't help but feel a burst of pride that he could affect her that way. With all the younger, far more fit men around, she only had eyes for him.

"Christ, John! What?! Oh come on!"

And just like that, the spell was broken.

Mary, cringed, having woken from her nap to see more of John than she ever cared to.

He took a breath, about to explain himself when Anna interjected for him.

"Steamy banana, Mary." She smirked at her friend and rose at once reaching for John to press a kiss to his lips.

To him, she whispered playfully, "Come on, you. Let's go cool off."

* * *

 **Thank you, Tumblr for a completely ridiculous string of posts that served as inspiration for this completely ridiculous drabble. :)**


	4. Call Me

**Thank-god-and-you on Tumblr asked for _Call Me_ (A drabble about my character asking for yours -be it at the brink of death/in a battlefield/knocking on the front door wounded) Since there were no specifications, I took liberties.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy. Please leave me a note :)**

* * *

With a grunt, he adjusted his glasses before leaning over the logs in front of him. As was his habit, he retreated to his office after the breakfast service in their little hotel to attend to business. Assiduous as John Bates was, there was never much to attend to, but with his personality in mind, he always double and triple checked every entry. Anna would often tease him about taking every responsibility onto his shoulders as if the world depended upon his every action. It did, to him. The whole of his world depended on him to be the best employer, manager, friend, townsman, and most importantly husband and father.

Releasing a soft breath, he reclined back. Placing his glasses on the books in front of him, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. The familiar muffled din from the dining room gave away his wife's location. She could poke fun at him all she wanted, but she was almost as bad and he was, in her own way. A small chuckle escaped him, as he pictured her shuffling from table to table readjusting the linens, cups and saucers to her own exacting standards, even after the staff that she herself trained had laid them out. Smiling lines deepened around his eyes as he heard the sweet sounds of his little boy's voice chattering on behind her. Their voices weren't clear enough to make out their words, but the noise of revving and buzzing were unmistakeable. Jack and his little red racing car were inseparable ever since their last visit with the Talbot's and having been regaled with tales of racing glory. Heaven forbid he get underfoot once he went into his playworld. Perhaps Anna could use a break. Besides, he'd already gone over the same figures three times and they were unlikely to change if he checked again. Foregoing his cane, he left it hooked to the arm of the chair as he pushed back from the desk. In a few steps he reached the door, and peered out, spying his son.

"Psst, Jack," he whispered from the crack of the door.

A little red car froze in it's path along the high back of a dining chair and a sandy-haired head whipped around. "Hi, Da!" he whispered back harshly enough to alert his mother.

As John expected, she was leant over a corner table, shifting a tablecloth incrementally. His chuckle earned him a smirk when she glanced over her shoulder at him. Despite his best efforts, she truly refused to rest. He tried explaining to her the importance of conserving her energy, but she wouldn't be stopped.

"Come here," he motioned to the boy. "You're being such a big help to mummy, but why don't you come in with me for a bit. We can have a chat, you and I. Man to man." Winking at Anna, he ushered his son into his office, gently closing the door behind them.

The marvels of his tin car couldn't hold a candle to all the things he could play with on his father's desk. Jack clambered up onto his father's chair, immediately forsaking his toy for the ink blotter within reach. John studied him as he turned to rest against the desk. With such a serious look on his face he looked more and more like the big boy he was growing to be. Flipping through to the next clean page of the ledger, he rocked the blotter back and forth stopping every few moments to flash his father a toothy grin. "I'm working like you, Da." He sounded so proud.

John laughed quietly. "Yes, you are. You're getting so big. We will have to find some big responsibilities for you soon."

Hazel eyes looked up excitedly from their task at the desk. "Really?"

"Mmhmm," John hummed. "You know Mummy will be needing the help soon, don't you? After all, it's a very big responsibility being a big brother."

The boy leaned forward, nodding eagerly.

"There's going to be a new baby brother or sister to look after. But you, you're almost grown, you can help her. Some days you can even come and help me…" he trailed off.

"Can I?" His little chest puffed out as he sat up straighter, trying to look bigger.

"Sure. You can be our official greeter at the front desk when guests come to check in."

"But I do that now," he pouted.

"Yes, but you don't show them to their rooms, do you?"

Jack gasped in delight. That certainly was a job for a big boy. "I can carry their bags too!" His eyes went bright as he imagined all the things he'll be allowed to do once he was a big brother.

That might be going a bit too far and Jack would have to be brought back down to reality. But suddenly, as he was pulling in a breath to answer, he heard Anna from the next room.

"John?" Her voice wavered as she called out.

His eyes narrowed as he thought of how she sounded just then, feeling certain something was wrong. Trying his best not to sound worried, he looked back at Jack, "Let's see what Mum needs, hmm?" He reached out to tap the boy's nose. "You keep up the good work here."

She held a hand to her swollen belly while she balanced herself against the counter with the other. When her eyes met John's, he saw a mixture of elation and fear.

"John, I think it's time," she smiled.

"Oh my God," he breathed as a wide grin lit his face.


	5. Enamor Me

**thank-god-and-you on Tumblr asked for "Enamor Me: A fluffy drabble about my character trying to woo yours.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it. Leave me a note, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

The leaves that had tumbled and danced in the breeze moments ago crackled under their feet along the well-worn path. Anna had been asking John for a visit to the arboretum for weeks. Now that Autumn was well underway, they decided to come admire the foliage before it began falling in earnest. She turned her face up to the sky, reveling in the dazzling canopy of colors above them. Clasping his hand tighter, she swung their arms as she scuffed the toe of her boot though an especially crisp pile of leaves. The late afternoon sun peeked through the gaps in the branches every now and then to alight her face with it's warmth, in contrast with the layers of clothing she piled on to keep out the chill in the air.

"I just love this season, don't you?" She breathed.

If he were honest, he wasn't the biggest fan of it. To him, it merely warned of the season yet to come. In all of it's ugliness, winter was creeping in. Just the thought of it made his bones ache. "I like the beach better," he answered, "but I love being here with you to see you enjoy it so much."

"Well, we could've gone there today instead. We'd just need to dig out our parkas for it, that's all." She teased. "I'm happy we came today, though. It was getting so late in the season I thought we'd miss all the leaves by now," she remarked.

He felt a twinge at that. Surely she didn't think he'd put off such a simple request. He vowed long ago that if here was anything he could do to make her life better, he would do it in a blink. "I knew you wanted to come. Darling, you did know that I wouldn't let you miss it, right?" He waited for her answer, dreading what she might say.

She tugged his arm lightly to halt his steps while the other stretched up to bring his cheek down for a kiss. She smiled enigmatically when she pulled away, letting that be her answer before she sauntered towards the small pond before them. A shiver went through him when her fingers slipped away from his face. It felt as though each finger left an imprint colder than the last. "Dear God, Anna, your hands are freezing!" He called out while he caught up with her.

"Well, you know what they say, Mr Bates, 'cold hands, warm heart.' " She have him a cheeky grin.

"You minx," he mouthed, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Her giggle was interrupted by a delighted gasp. "Oh John, look!"

Squinting, he followed her pointed finger to the gnarled tree at the edge of the water.

"What a lovely coincidence," she cooed.

High up on the trunk, etched and circled deep, was the inscription: **Mr. B loves Mrs. B**

He smiled. "That's no coincidence. I came up here last week and did that….for you, of course."

"You silly beggar," she nearly snorted. "You'd be arrested if you did that. I saw a sign up the path a bit about it." She sighed, "I'll bet that tree was here before the Romans."

"Alright, alright," he laughed. "From the looks of it, that carving might've done about a hundred years ago… They must've been deeply in love," he mused.

"What makes you say that?"

"Any man willing to risk his neck climbing out on a limb like that," he gestured with a nod, "and over water like _that_ could only either be soft in the head or madly in love."

" _You're_ soft," she smirked.

"And yet, you love me."

"I do, indeed."

* * *

Wooden arrows directed them along the path. A greenhouse cafe up ahead promised hot tea and a meal. The temperature had begun to drop as the sun was setting and Anna had already started to inch her hands inside the sleeves of her jumper. When she saw the signs she started to nudge John hoping he'd get the hint.

She smiled widely as it came into view. A metal framed building stood in a cloister of vibrant red trees. Behind the greenish tint of the arched glass ceiling and walls she could make out the faint flickering of candles and the lush greenery of plants lining the perimeter of the cafe.

Ushering her in, he held the door for her as their feet scuffed against the coir doormat. Pride filled his chest and he stood taller when he saw the reaction he was waiting for. He actually managed to pull it off. His curious wife always managed to weasel secrets out of him, but this time, he won. In the center of the dining area was a single table. Tapered candles stood as a centerpiece while a bottle of wine sat chilling just nearby. More candles were dispersed across the room, bringing a depth to the dimmed light of the room. A server stood ready and waiting to serve their only guests for the evening.

He circled behind her to take the jacket from her shoulders. She stood stunned and rooted just steps inside the door. Chuckling lightly, he planted a kiss on her cheek before turning to hang their outer layers on the coat rack. "Surprised, my darling?"

Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before answering, "But...How? ...it's…" She laughed then. "This is beautiful, John."

Placing a hand at the small of her back, he led her to her seat.

"How did you pull this off? I mean, what's the occasion?" She asked.

"Well, I knew how much you wanted to spend time here and I wanted to make it special for you. I called ahead to reserve the place, but this was the best day on the calendar for them." He shrugged and glanced away. "That's why I waited so long."

It made sense to her now as she felt her heart swell with admiration for the man in front of her.

He continued, "And as for an occasion...Does a man need an occasion to woo his wife?"

"To _woo_ me?" She giggled. "Are you planning to ask my father properly if you can court me as well?" She teased.

He blushed in response. He knew it sounded old-fashioned when he said, but deep down it suited them.

"My handsome knight, you've already won my hand," she added warmly, "and my heart."

"A knight should never stop fighting for his love...even after he's already won her." He countered. "I don't see why I should stop pursuing you simply because we're already married."

Tears filled her vision as she took in her sweet husband. After all this time he still took her breath away. There wasn't a day that passed where she didn't feel like she was the center of his world; but gestures like this one, and hearing his heart so open like this humbled her like nothing else. She pulled in a shaky breath and reached out for his hand across the table. "I always knew I had the right man."

"I love you, Mrs. B."


	6. Sweet Dreams

This is set loosely between the time of Anna's attack in S4 and her arrest in S5.

Warning: This is a little dark.

For my friend, **Skeeter0003** who requested "more chapters." ;)

* * *

With his Lordship dressed for the afternoon, Mr. Bates had been on the final landing of the stairs before reaching the servant's hall when he heard that voice, dripping with honey for a rapturous audience. In a moment his mind was made up.

At the base of the stairs, he shrugged off his jacket and set it meticulously on the handrail. He smiled to himself as he rolled up his sleeves, exposing his forearms. Approaching the doorway, he stretched and flexed his hands a few times when his target was in his sights.

"That smug bastard," John thought, as he watched him unnoticed. As the seconds ticked by, he fanned his rage into an inferno, silently justifying his decision until all of his reservations fled. And then he moved in, with the agility of a man half his age. It only took two strides with his long legs. One arm wrapped around the man's chest to grip his shoulder, while the other took hold of the chair, spinning him in one forceful motion. The shock was apparent as he had been taken by surprise in the middle of regaling a fleet of mesmerized servants with tales of his self-inflated grandeur. John's fist came down brutally, meeting Mr. Green's nose with a sickening crunch. The dam had broken.

With a primal roar, John unleashed with untamed fury, pummeling the man against the table in the servant's hall. It wasn't lost on John that his punishment was meted out in the very same seat Anna was forced to sit the morning after her attack. This was the man who violated his dear wife. This was the man that violated their marriage. There could be no regrets for this.

With finality, he grabbed Green by the lapels, lifting him up entirely before slamming him down on the stone floor. A chorus of frightened voices rang out on the outskirts of the room, but John was only vaguely aware of them. He placed a foot on each side of Green's prostrate body and looked down.

On the floor below him, the man struggled for consciousness. In a daze, Mr. Green tried to focus his eyes on Mr. Bates.

"Please...I...pl-" The words were garbled, punctuated by the splutter of blood welling inside his mouth.

John's head tilted to the side, saying calmly, "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I heard that right."

"Plea...please…"

"That's what I thought you said." He braced himself as he bent to kneel over Green, hovering as near his face as he could reach. He continued serenely. "You see, the problem is that you're asking for mercy. And, I'm a firm believer that we reap what we sow. You didn't show mercy to my wife, and now you're asking _me_ for mercy. Well Mr. Green...I'm afraid I have none to give."

The man's eyes widened and followed John's hands. Pulling the necktie steadily, he set a bloodied fist firm at the center of his throat. Green's own hands clawed desperately against John's, but nothing could deter him from his mission. Seeing red, Mr. Bates watched with singular fascination as the life drained from Green, his flails becoming increasingly lethargic until they ceased completely.

"John." Anna's voice called out behind him, sending ice down his back. The enormity of what he had done washed over him and he sat up straight to find the servant's hall empty, the onlookers vanishing in a blink. The room was deafeningly quiet. Confused, he looked down where he knelt alone, with Green nowhere in sight. Spotting his unmarred knuckles, his brow furrowed.

Then Anna's voice whispered in his ear as a hand caressed his back, "You've done well, my love."

He jerked awake suddenly. Tangled in his half of the bedsheet and with his pillow tossed to the floor, he twisted to find Anna still sleeping peacefully beside him. Undisturbed by his movements, her body was curled tightly; but in her unconscious state, one hand stretched out towards him, instinctively longing to be near him. It struck him that in her waking moments she was still reserved with him, but her heart revealed its hand to him when she was like this.

After sorting his pillow and blanket, he examined his knuckles, marveling at the flawless skin there. It all felt so real. Moreover, it was satisfying. Too satisfying. He wasn't lying when he confessed that when he thought on what happened to her, he wanted to murder. Nothing would give him greater pleasure than to deliver his justice in that way. He released a shaky sigh, and running his hands through his hair, he looked over at Anna again. He promised her he wouldn't do anything stupid. He intended to keep that promise. She just never said he couldn't imagine it.


	7. Brother

Brother

* * *

"Just because I said no, doesn't mean I'm not nice."

Her daughter glared up at her. Her eyes red-rimmed, tears streaming down her round cheeks. Her lower lip jutted out, wobbling ever-so-slightly with her tantrum.

On any other day, Anna would've likely fought not to laugh. John often told her how much Emma looked like her, but it was uncanny when she was upset. He turned her around to face a mirror one day when she was especially pouty and it couldn't be denied. He was so smug and proud of himself for finally putting an end to that long-standing debate. At the time, she laughed. Today was a different story. The list of errands was far too long and Anna's patience was wearing thin. At this point in the afternoon, she was running behind and the clock was ticking until Emma was either put down for a nap or she had a meltdown of epic proportions. Pulling in a calming breath, she closed her eyes and tried her final lifeline.

"Jack?" She called.

A little boy's voice rang out from a few tables over, "Come here Emma! I wanna show you something!"

Emma scrunched up her nose at her mother and sniffed at her before whirling around to find her brother, her blonde curls bobbing as she flounced around the table. Anna winced as she watched her go, keeping one eye on her and another on the table of extremely fragile items just narrowly escaping destruction.

"You're a horrible person, you know."

She looked over her shoulder to see another customer smirking at her and she let out a huff of laughter. "Yeah. Heaven forbid I don't let her play with the tall glass vase filled with _more_ glass. Lord knows I'm just here to spoil all the fun."

Trusting her son to mind his sister for a few more moments, Anna finished her mission as quickly as possible, making her selection: a serving set with cheeky phrases on it for Gwen's housewarming party. The offer for complimentary gift-wrapping from the lady behind the counter was too good to pass up, and she said a silent thanks for the blessing that would save a whole step in her day. While the woman disappeared behind a flurry of ribbons and tissue paper, Anna ducked away to gather the children.

The kids section was in the furthest corner of the shop past the wedding gift section, the shore-themed home decor and the tables teeming with organic soaps and lotions. It was mostly an area booming with natural children's remedies, knit baby clothes and toys, but she could hear her son's voice murmuring somewhere in the midst of it all. She wasn't prepared for what she found when she rounded the tall shelf of books.

His voice became clearer. "I meant what I said, and I said what I meant. An elephant's faithful one-hundred percent."

They leaned together against the bookshelf. Emma's curly head rested on his chest and his arm was wrapped protectively around her shoulder as they looked down at the book in his hands.

Anna blinked back tears at the sweet scene before her, her frustration melting away by the second. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Are you two about ready to go?"

Two heads whipped around with big smiles. "Yes mummy."

Her heart could only handle so much. Her boy closed the book and replaced it on the shelf, as she waited with a kiss for the top of his head when he turned back. "I'm so proud of you, you're such a good big brother." His cheeks pinked a little at that, but he stood up that much taller, his wide smile noticeably missing a front tooth.

"And you, my little miss," she directed at Emma, "you have been such a good girl today coming everywhere with mummy, but I think it's time we get you home. And I think…" she drew out her words suspensefully, "there might be some ice cream waiting for you both later tonight, what do you say to that?"

How could that not receive a rave response?

Anna stopped for a moment to pick up the now-beautifully decorated purchase as they practically bounced ahead of her to the door, their excitement palpable. She smiled proudly to herself when Jack reached for Emma's hand without being asked.

The door let out a jingle as she pushed it open,

"Alright! Let's go home!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)**

This was inspired by something I took home from church this week: "God's commands aren't to rob you of joy, but to keep you safe." It brought to mind an encounter I had a week or so ago in the most adorable little shop, where (you guessed it) there was a mom, a pouty little girl and a wonderful big brother. I play the role of the snarky by-stander/customer, and in retrospect that comment could've backfired in a big way on me….thank goodness it didn't. This store is seriously the cutest, I mean, it's called Willy Nilly….so cute! The serving plate came with napkins and a little cheese knife and they said stuff like "get some snaction going" & "snackortunity." The book I sampled here (because I couldn't remember the one they were ACTUALLY reading) is Dr. Seuss's Horton Hatches an Egg. (#elelove)


End file.
